


Gravé dans la chaire

by AlscoChan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crazy Henry Bowers, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Richie Tozier, Hurt, Hurt Richie Tozier, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Protective Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: "Richie Tozier était un gosse bavard [mais] pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il l’ouvre devant Henry Bowers ?! [...] La morsure de l’acier froid dans sa chaire lui tira un cri. Cela lui sembla durer éternellement et lorsqu’ils le passèrent à tabac, il fut presque soulagé, même si l’angoisse le tenaillait."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Gravé dans la chaire

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis actuellement obsédée par le fandom IT, et principalement par le Reddie et Richie surtout. Aidez moi ! x)
> 
> Violence décrite dans cet OS, d'où le rating M. Âmes sensibles, cela peut être difficile à lire.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! des coeurs

POV RICHIE

Richie Tozier était un gosse bavard, blagueur et énergique.

Mais tout le monde le désignait comme un gamin insupportable, sans même se préoccuper de ce que ressentait le principal concerné face aux remarques blessantes et incessantes. Parfois, il essayait vraiment, VRAIMENT, de se contrôler, d'arrêter son comportement intolérable pour tous. Il avait conscience que… mince. Avant de rencontrer Bill et Eddie, il n'avait aucun ami.

Aujourd'hui, il avait encore été incapable de fermer sa grande gueule mais c'était à priori la fois de trop. Il était tout de même parvenu à retenir sa langue cinq fois de suite, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'ouvre devant Henry Bowers ?!

Il se retrouvait donc, maintenant, à courir avec toutes les forces qu'il possédait. Seulement, le quatuor ne se laissait pas distancer. La terreur le faisait trembler et crispait sa respiration, la laissant sortir avec un sifflement abominable. Ils finirent par le rattraper, à sa plus grande horreur.

Criss et Huggins lui tenaient chacun un bras alors que Hockstetter, plaqué contre son dos, avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et le tirait en arrière, compressant sa trachée avec rage.

Bowers ricanait en s'approchant, le couteau à la main.

Le visage de Richie virait au cramoisie alors que Hockstetter serrait de plus en plus sa gorge. Ses grands yeux se brouillèrent avant que des larmes mélangées au sang, n'explosent sur ses joues lorsque le poing de Bowers vint percuter son nez. La douleur assourdissait sa tête.

Un verre se fissura alors que l'autre se brisait, venant entailler sa joue ronde. Il ne sanglota pas, ne cria pas. Non, cela aurait fait bien trop plaisir à ces tarés. Mais un nouveau rire lui parvint tout de même, suivi de trois autres. On lui retira ses lunettes en morceaux, le laissant perdu.

L'effroi coula dans ses veines lorsqu'Henry ordonna qu'il soit maintenu à plat ventre sur les sol. Les yeux écarquillés, il tenta de se débattre mais resta prostré lorsqu'on abaissa son pantalon.

La morsure de l'acier froid dans sa chaire lui tira un cri. Cela lui sembla durer éternellement et lorsqu'ils le passèrent à tabac, il fut presque soulagé, même si l'angoisse le tenaillait. Il ne voyait que de vagues tâches et ne savait jamais d'où allait venir un coup avant de le sentir dans sa chaire. Pour ajouter à sa peur, ils le relevèrent pour le balancer d'une paire de bras à une autre, le recueillant à coups de poings ou de pieds. Bowers s'amusa même à l'accueillir avec sa lame. Le souffle de Richie était presque inexistant ; déjà sévèrement amoindri par la peur, les coups portés étaient efficaces pour le lui rompre. Il fut une dernière fois bousculé puis jeté à terre, les quatre garçons le quittèrent en ricanant après lui avoir craché dessus chacun leur tour.

Richie resta là, à frissonner de longues minutes, même s'il s'empressa de remonter son pantalon. Il n'était que trop conscient que ce qui était inscrit dans sa peau n'allait pas être un mot d'amour.

Souffrant trop pour parvenir à se lever tout de suite, il se traîna douloureusement dans un coin ombragé, sous le couvert des arbres. Il resta allongé en chien de fusil, les larmes coulant silencieusement de ses grands yeux vides, ses lunettes cassées serrées contre son cœur.

Il eut un faible sursaut lorsque des voix lui parvinrent. Avec un faible geignement, il se recroquevilla un peu plus dans l'ombre des feuilles, les laissant caresser ses bras nus.

Pour le moment, il voulait juste reprendre son souffle et faire refluer la douleur tranquillement. Mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucer. Il se crispa un peu plus quand les voix se rapprochèrent. Maintenant, il pouvait entendre leurs pas sur les feuilles et la terre.

\- Eh, regardez !

En un instant, les deux garçons furent près de lui. Sa tête était si bourdonnante qu'il ne reconnaissait pas les voix et sans ses lunettes, il lui était impossible de voir quoique ce soit. Il ne percevait que des tâches colorées bougeant rapidement, l'affolant un peu plus, même si une part de lui était rassurée de ne pas devoir se confronter à leurs regards dégoûtés, moqueurs ou inquiets. Dieu, il se sentait mal.

\- Bordel, Richie !

Ah non, ils étaient trois finalement. Un hoquet surpris sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'une main fraîche se posa sur sa gorge. Il comprit rapidement qu'on cherchait son pouls.

\- J'suis en vie. C'qui ?

Le garçon, dont la respiration s'était faite légèrement sifflante, soupira doucement, sa main venant se poser sur l'épaule tremblante.

\- Bill, Mike et moi, Eddie. Sors de là, Rich' ! Allez.

Avec un grognement, le garçon s'extirpa de sous les buissons. Il peina à s'asseoir, grimaçant à chaque mouvement. Cela lui déchirait l'abdomen et les entailles sur ses fesses le firent siffler de douleur. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester ainsi alors, à bout de souffle, il se rallongea sur le flan.

\- Ai-ai-aidez-moi à le r-relever.

Bill lui attrapa un bras tandis que Mike prenait l'autre puis avec un signe de tête ils le redressèrent. Il hésitèrent à le lâcher mais dès qu'ils s'aperçurent que le garçon vacillait lentement sur ses jambes, ils passèrent chacun un bras autour de sa taille, ne serrant pas trop fort, les bras de Richie sur leurs épaules. Eddie prit doucement les lunettes d'entre ses doigts.

Même si Richie n'y voyait rien sans ses culs de bouteille, il pouvait parfaitement se rendre compte que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Sa tête tournait désagréablement, avec tant de force qu'il finit par la reposer sur son épaule, ses boucles venant chatouiller le menton de Bill. Les deux garçons soutenaient entièrement son poids.

\- On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

Richie frissonna à cette idée, à moins que ce ne soit à cause des élancements de douleurs qui le parcouraient, toujours est-il qu'il protesta doucement.

\- Emmenons-le chez moi, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour le soigner. Mais vous devrez passer par derrière, si ma mère le voit dans cet état…

Richie avait juste envie de lui hurler que sa mère n'aurait que faire de son état. Elle le détestait. Comme tous les parents. Il frissonna de nouveau puis gémit lorsque les deux garçons commencèrent à avancer. Une fois arrivés aux vélos, Eddie et Mike aidèrent Richie à s'asseoir derrière Bill, grimaçant à chaque cul de poule ou bosse, il se tenait à la taille de son ami.

Durant le trajet, il essaya de dire à Bill qu'il devait juste le raccompagner chez lui, qu'il saurait se débrouiller seul mais le jeune garçon n'en fit qu'à sa tête et bientôt, ils furent chez les Kaspbrak. Par miracle, ils parvinrent à rentrer sans se faire remarquer, malgré la montée des escaliers qui donnait à Richie envie de hurler de douleur.

Une fois dans la chambre d'Eddie, les garçons laissèrent tomber le blessé sur le lit, où il expira de soulagement. Il prit tout de même garde à ne pas maculer les draps de saleté et de sang, trop conscience que cela dégoûterait Eddie, aussi, il se laissa glisser sur le tapis, où les dégâts seraient plus simples à nettoyer et … rebuteraient moins l'asthmatique.

Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes, murmurant doucement un merci et un au-revoir à Mike, qui devait partir. Bill était censé suivre mais il s'attarda davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'Eddie revienne dans la pièce.

\- Tu peux y aller, Bill. Il dormira là ce soir.

\- O-ok.

Ainsi, il ne resta plus que Richie et Eddie. Ce dernier s'installa d'ailleurs rapidement près de lui, commençant à vouloir le soigner.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que… que je me lave. J'suis plein de terre.

\- Et de sang.

Le garçon détourna le regard. Oui, il en était maculé. Bowers et ses copains s'étaient occupés de lui avec la plus garde application. Eddie l'aida à se relever et il clopina jusqu'à la salle de bain, s'aidant des murs et des meubles. L'asthmatique lui sortit des vêtements propres et confortables pour dormir, même s'ils risquaient d'être un peu justes.

Richie verrouilla la porte, mis l'eau à couler et se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'il roula en boule. Il voulait les jeter, les brûler, dans le seul espoir d'effacer cette horrible journée de sa mémoire.

Plein d'appréhension, il tourna le dos au miroir et baissa les yeux, ses lunettes brisées et pleines de sang sur le bout du nez. Sur chaque fesse, trois lettres sanglantes apparaissaient. « FAGGOT ». Pas de doutes que les cicatrices resteraient.

Sa respiration resta bloquée dans sa gorge avant de devenir erratique. Il secoua alors la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Son souffle redevint régulier. C'est tout de même perturbé, qu'il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, grognant lorsqu'elle atteignit toutes ses coupures et ecchymoses. Bon dieu, il savait qu'il était insupportable, mais est-ce que sa grande gueule le faisait mériter ça ?!

Inconscient des larmes qui coulaient, il se savonna sans un bruit, se pressant pour ne pas faire attendre inutilement son ami.

Une fois séché, il prit des mouchoirs en papier pour les glisser dans son caleçon, au vu du sang qui continuait à couler. D'ailleurs, il grimaça face aux traces cramoisies laissées sur la serviette de douche. Une fois revêtu il se dépêcha vers la chambre d'Eddie.

\- J'ai prévenu ma mère que tu restais cette nuit.

\- Oh, merci. Je suis désolé, elle…

\- Elle n'était pas ravie, ouais.

Richie se crispa en baissant les yeux au sol, même s'il affichait un sourire familier. Il était fatigué. Si fatigué.

\- Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit ce qui t'es arrivé, marmonna le plus petit en désinfectant les plaies.

\- Vous n'avez pas demandé, Eds !

\- C'est pas faux. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Excuse-moi, concéda-t-il dans un soupire.

Il ne vit pas le regard choqué et inquiet de son ami, alors que ses yeux toujours flous fixaient ses pieds.

\- Bowers et les autres m'ont poursuivi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai dit une connerie...

\- Tu dois bien être le seul à chercher les embrouilles avec Bowers.

Le bouclé se recroquevilla tout en haussant les épaules. Oh non, il ne cherchait jamais les ennuis avec ce fou, mais quoiqu'il fasse ou quoiqu'il dise, il lui tombait dessus. À croire que son existence à elle seule était une raison valable pour s'en prendre à lui. Cette perspective le fit trembler d'effroi alors qu'une boule de tristesse et d'angoisse lui obstruait la gorge.

Après lui avoir gravé ce mot dans la peau… après ce type d'extrême, qu'est ce qui lui était réservé pour la suite ?! Qu'allait inventer Bowers pour lui faire encore plus mal ?! Au fond, il devrait être heureux que Bowers ait inscrit ces lettres à cet endroit. Au moins, il pourrait les cacher, personne ne les verrait même lorsqu'il serait en maillot de bain.

\- Richie… est-ce que ça va ? T'as pas sorti une seule connerie depuis qu'on t'a trouvé.

Encore une fois, le garçon évita son regard en annonçant qu'il était juste un peu fatigué.

Il se retenait de grimacer à chaque pression que son ami infligeait à ses blessures. S'il avait su que cela faisait si mal, il est certain qu'il serait directement rentré chez lui. Mais bon, quelqu'un prenait soin de lui, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il eut un frisson entre la douleur et le plaisir lorsqu'Eddie passa sa main dans ses boucles afin de les tirer en arrière. Il avait écopé d'une bonne entaille dans la nuque et le souffle chaud de son ami derrière son oreille, alors qu'il la soignait, lui fit fermer les yeux de contentement.

Le silence lui pesait, il souhaitait que Eddie le comble, lui-même n'avait pas la force pour cela.

POV EDDIE

Eddie était inquiet. Vraiment inquiet. Il se prenait même à regretter de ne pas avoir appuyé Bill afin d'emmener Richie à l'hôpital. Le garçon si bavard ne parlait pas, le garçon si joyeux ne souriait pas…

Il laissa son regard traîner sur le corps de Richie. Il était recroquevillé, chose qui ne ressemblait pas au garçon si exubérant. Il tremblait, frissonnait.

\- Richie… Tu veux en parler ?

Mais le bouclé se tassa davantage sur lui-même, les yeux clos. Lorsqu' enfin il les rouvrit, Eddie ne put que constater qu'ils étaient presque aveugles.

Sans un mot, il se pressa vers la salle de bain, faisant abstraction des traînées de sang éparses. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Rich', il ne voyait rien et était tellement amoché qu'il ne devait même pas y avoir pensé. Il culpabilisa de ses pensées en voyant des traces de sang quasiment effacées. Merde, de toute évidence, Richie avait essayé. Distraitement, il saisit les lunettes posées sur l'évier et les nettoya au mieux sans se blesser.

\- E-eddie ?! Eddie !

La panique pure qui transperçait dans la voix de son ami lui serra le cœur désagréablement. Il se précipita vers lui, les lunettes à la main. Il fit l'erreur de toucher l'épaule de Richie sans s'être fait entendre ou voir et le blessé sursauta brusquement en poussant un faible glapissement.

\- C'est moi, Rich'. Tout va bien.

Richie enfila rapidement ses lunettes, une de ses mains serrée autour du poignet fin d'Eddie.

\- À table !

Eddie fronça les sourcils en apercevant Richie se mordre la lèvre, une expression incertaine crispant son visage. Il le tira doucement, sans un mot, attendant que le garçon soit le premier à ouvrir la bouche mais Richie ne desserra pas les dents, il se contentait de grimacer à chaque mouvement.

Le jeune Kaspbark était mal à l'aise, maintenant qu'ils étaient à table. Sa mère ne cessait de lancer des regards sombres à Richie qui, pour une fois, ne faisait que regarder son assiette, les épaules basses. Elle lui fit également quelques remarques sarcastiques et Eddie ne put qu'observer son ami frissonner en se grattant la joue.

\- Maman, arrête, s'il te plaît.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?! Ce garçon est une mauvaise fréquentation, Eddie. Regarde dans quel état il est ! Il n'est pas question que ce sale môme t'entraîne dans ses problèmes. J'ai toujours dit qu'il ne ferait qu'attirer des soucis.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, M'man.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais pourquoi, Eddie ?! Parce que c'est sa bouche le véritable souci. Incapable de la fermer, je te dis. Ce qui t'est arrivé aura au moins eu le mérite de te faire taire pour une soirée, hein, Richie ?!

\- O-oui, Madame.

Eddie aurait aimé croiser les yeux de son ami mais la chance ne semblait pas être de son côté. La fin du repas se fit dans le silence, perturbé uniquement pas les bruits de couverts.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'elle a dit, Rich'.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en se pelotonnant sur le lit, l'oreiller d'Eddie fermement serré entre ses bras contre son cœur. De plus en plus inquiet, l'asthmatique sortit le matelas et les draps pour Richie, sur lesquels ce dernier se glissa silencieusement.

\- Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux te coucher ou faire quelque chose ?

Encore une fois, le bouclé ne lui répondit pas. Incertain, Eddie prit un comics et se glissa sur le futon, calé contre Richie pour lui permettre de regarder avec lui. Il se retint de sursauter en sentant son ami serrer doucement le bas de son haut, parfaitement conscient que Richie essayait de ne pas le faire savoir. Entre deux pages, Eddie baissa les yeux pour constater que le poing du bouclé était vivement crispé autour de son t-shirt, au poing de faire blanchir ses phalanges. Au bout de quelques heures, ses yeux tombants de fatigue, Eddie éteignit les lumières et se glissa sous sa couverture.

\- Bonne nuit, Richie.

\- 'nuit Eds-eddie.

POV RICHIE

D'interminables frissons le parcouraient alors qu'il osait à peine respirer. Pourtant, être ainsi proche d'Eddie l'avait détendu mais à priori pas assez ou alors… maintenant que l'asthmatique était loin…

Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour les rouvrir brutalement, le cœur battant. Malgré tout, il s'entêta à trouver le sommeil, essayant de passer outre les rires mesquins de Bowers et sa bande qui résonnaient à ses oreilles, en même temps que les paroles acerbes de madame K. Oh, il ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait parfaitement raison. Mais cela restait douloureux pour son cœur. Il se retourna silencieusement, osant à peine clore les paupières ; une fois les yeux fermés, il ne voyait plus que Bowers, son couteau à la main en train de lui sourire comme une maniaque. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre ordonner une nouvelle fois qu'il soit retourné, pantalon baissé.

Terrorisé par l'obscurité et le silence qui laissaient place à son imagination cauchemardesque, Richie se redressa délicatement ;

\- Est-ce que je p-p-peux dormir avec t-toi ? Je suis d-désolé.

Mais Eddie se contenta d'ouvrir son lit, son bras fin venant le border une fois qu'il fut pelotonné dans la chaleur de la couette. Il fut conscient qu'il tremblait lorsque les deux bras vinrent l'enlacer, le torse de son ami tout contre son dos et son front appuyé contre sa nuque. Il ne put se retenir que quelques minutes avant de fondre en larmes, ses sanglots étouffés dans le coussin. Eddie le serra un peu plus fort, laissant Richie prendre sa main dans la sienne et la serrer à lui en faire mal.

\- J-je suis désolé, Eddie… tellement désolé.

Eddie tenta de le rassurer au mieux, de lui demander ce qui avait pu se produire pour qu'il soit si mal, mais Richie ne répondait à rien, se contentant de pleurer en s'excusant. Il finit pas s'endormir ainsi, dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

POV EDDIE

Debout devant la maison des Tozier, Eddie se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. Cela faisait déjà dix jours que Richie n'avait plus montré le bout de son nez. Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Bowers, il s'était faufilé hors de la maison avant même qu'Eddie ou sa mère soient éveillés, et depuis, aucun des Ratés n'avaient de nouvelles. Bon dieu, Richie avait loupé plus d'une semaine de cours, certes il n'était pas particulièrement assidus mais il n'était pas du genre à être volontairement absent.

Et si il avait été à l'hôpital et avait été gardé parce que ses blessures étaient trop graves et s'étaient empirées parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas emmené aux urgences ?!

De plus en plus inquiet, il prit une bouffée de son inhalateur alors que son souffle se faisait sifflant. Presque timidement, il frappa à la porte, son autre main crispée sur la sangle de son sac à dos.

\- B-bonjour madame Tozier. Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de Richie et lui apporter les cours qu'il a loupés.

\- Oh, bonjour Eddie. Richie est peut-être en train de dormir, tu peux monter si tu veux.

\- Merci, madame Tozier.

Il monta dans la chambre de son ami, le cœur battant beaucoup trop fort. Lorsqu'il cogna sans réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Richie était allongé en chien de fusil, ses lunettes toujours brisées sur sa table de chevet.

Il posa silencieusement son sac et s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Délicatement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés, se maudissant lorsque le garçon écarquilla ses yeux presque aveugles, ne semblant pas le reconnaître et s'éloignant autant que possible de sa main.

\- Calme-toi Richie, ça va.

\- E-eddie ?!

Il en venait presque à regretter que Richie ne l'appelle pas « Eds ».

POV RICHIE

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais… Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en cours ?

\- Mes blessures ont mis du temps à guérir. Enfin, elles ne sont pas encore bien guéries alors mes parents préfèrent que je reste là.

\- On était inquiets, tu n'avais prévenu personne…

Il se retint de marmonner que personne n'était venu plus tôt pour autant… Mais qui pourrait leur en vouloir ?! Il était si épuisant, ils devait tous être ravis de son absence ; sûrement qu'ils attiraient moins les regards et donc les problèmes. Madame K avait raison, il n'était que soucis.

\- Tu reviens quand ?

Richie avait envie de chuchoter un « jamais » mais il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Eddie se rende compte qu'il avait beaucoup trop peur pour revenir en cours, que ce n'était pas ses parents qui le gardaient à la maison mais bien lui qui refusait de sortir.

\- J'sais pas.

Il remonta ses jambes, permettant à Eddie de s'asseoir au pied du lit. Délicatement, l'asthmatique pressa ses doigts contre le main de Richie qui se rétracta cependant, plein d'incertitude et de crainte, serrant un eu plus ses jambes contre son cœur effréné.

Il ne prêta pas attention au regard triste de son ami, angoissé qu'il était, ses yeux baissés sur le bout de ses orteils.

\- Tu veux venir au club ? Ou aux friches ? La carrière ?

\- J'préfère… rester l-là…

Mon dieu… rien que penser à sortir de sa maison lui donnait envie de pleurer. Cela lui serrait tant les poumons qu'il voulait juste lui arracher son inhalateur pour le garder contre son cœur.

Il voulait se terrer sous ses couvertures pour toujours, loin du regard des autres, loin de tout, en sécurité, caché.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, il fondit en larmes, toujours silencieux. Il frissonna lorsque les bras d'Eddie l'encerclèrent étroitement.

POV EDDIE

Richie était de plus en plus étrange. Plus que ses silences, tout à fait inhabituels qui s'éternisaient, il longeait les murs du lycée.

Les ratés étaient plutôt pris au dépourvu. Après ne pas avoir vu leur ami pendant trois semaines, voilà que Richie était presque devenu un fantôme et les marques qui mettaient du temps à s'effacer accentuaient la pâleur de son teint.

Actuellement à la cafétéria, les ratés étaient assis autour d'une table, échangeant énergiquement. Eddie ne participait pas, préoccupé qu'il était pour Richie, assis près de lui et totalement silencieux, le nez dans le plateau, les épaules voûtées. Discrètement, Eddie se rapprocha de lui, glissant une main entre celles, crispées l'une contre l'autre, du bouclé. Il laissa son pouce tracer de doux cercles sur le dos de la main anormalement froide. Encore plus inquiet, les sourcils froncés, il se pencha vers son oreille, les mèches brunes venant chatouiller son menton :

\- Tu as froid Rich' ? Viens par là.

Il essaya de le tirer vers lui mais son ami se dégagea brusquement de sa prise.

\- Je vais bien, lâche-moi, Eddie.

Puis il se leva, jetant le contenu intouché de son plateau et quitta la salle. L'asthmatique tiqua. Encore un élément qui avait changé depuis cet horrible jour ; Richie ne l'appelait plus autrement que par « Eddie ». Tout comme il ne faisait plus de blagues, tout comme il n'utilisait plus ses voix. Et chose encore plus... perturbante… Richie évitait tout contact physique, là où avant il ne cessait de tous les prendre dans ses bras, de les toucher.

Stanley se leva, signalant doucement à Eddie qu'il s'occupait de leur ami.

POV STANLEY

Il le trouva après plus de quarante minutes de recherches, recroquevillé sous les gradins du terrain du lycée.

\- TOZIER. Cela a suffisamment duré. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de balancer ce qui te tracasse.

\- Il n'y a rien, je t'assure Stan.

Ce dernier ne se laissa cependant pas berner. Assez rudement, il agrippa la nuque de son ami pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Sois honnête. Tu ne parles plus, Rich' !

\- Je… Je… les gars t'ont dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage grave, Stanley acquiesça.

\- Eh bien, je… B-bowers n'a pas fait que me frapper, vois-tu. Il… comme p-pour Ben, il a u-utilisé son c-c-couteau sur moi.

Les yeux écarquillés, sans attendre plus, Stanley remonta les haut de Richie, à la recherche de toute plaie infligée par un couteau.

\- Ce n'est pas l-là, Stan.

C'est avec les yeux humides qu'il se retourna et avec un sanglot qu'il abaissa légèrement son pantalon, juste assez pour voir le haut des immondes lettres. Stanley hoqueta d'horreur, une main sur la bouche. Ce son sembla suffire à son ami pour le faire fondre en larmes, tout en suppliant piteusement.

\- Ne le dit à personne, s'il te plaît.

\- Richie… est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait ?! Un adulte ?!

Voyant que le garçon niait, il soupira douloureusement.

\- As-tu au moins soigné cela correctement ?!

\- Çà ne cicatrise pas…

\- Bordel, Tozier. Viens, on va s'occuper de ça.

Ils quittèrent l'établissement, profitant que les parents de Stanley soient au travail pour utiliser la salle de bain et surtout la trousse à pharmacie.

En voyant l'inscription gravée dans la chaire de son ami, Stanley eu une brusque envie de rendre son repas. Conscient que se dévoiler ainsi angoissait profondément Richie, Stan se contenta de respirer longuement pour commencer à le soigner.

Dieu ! Les entailles étaient profondes, longues, rouges et boursoufflées. Elles commençaient à s'infecter. Une fois correctement nettoyé et désinfecté, Stanley posa doucement des compresses stériles dessus, fixées avec du scotch médical.

\- Prends ça, il faut que tu fasses attention, d'accord Richie ? Dit-il en lui tendant un paquet neuf de compresses.

Son ami souffla un « oui » timide, suivi d'un « merci ». S'apercevant qu'il évitait son regard, Stanley jeta ses bras autour du corps tremblant de son ami, qui fondit en larmes dans son cou.

\- Ça va aller, Rich.

\- Je… je suis tout le temps terrifié, Stan. J'arrive pas à dormir, l'idée de venir au lycée et les croiser m'angoisse tellement que je vomis tous les matins… j'en peux plus, Stan.

\- On va te protéger.

\- Mais j'veux pas que vous soyez blé…

\- On ne te lâchera pas, Richie. Tu es notre Richie-Fucking-Tozier, notre trashmouth. Il n'est pas question que cela change. On va te protéger. Tout comme tu sais nous protéger.

Les bras fins de Richie l'enlacèrent plus fort, son nez froid contre le cou brûlant de Stan, qui s'efforçait d'ignorer sa propre détresse face à celle de Richie. Il fut secrètement soulagé lorsque le brun s'endormit tout contre lui.

Quand les autres arrivèrent, Stanley leur intima de rester silencieux, tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte lâche du bouclé. Seulement, avant qu'il ne soit entièrement levé, il sentit les mains de Richie, toujours endormi, chercher sa présence. Prêt à se rallonger à ses côtés, il fut interrompu par Eddie qui se faufila entre les bras quémandeurs, ses propres bras l'étreignant délicatement, ses doigts plongés dans les lourdes boucles noires, ses lèvres brossant le front pâle.

C'était doux et intime.

Stanley fit semblant de ne rien avoir vu, quoique ses joues étaient rosées. Il enjoignit les ratés à descendre au salon pour laisser Richie se reposer tranquillement.

Au plus grand désarroi de la bande, il refusa de dévoiler quoique ce fut.

POV EDDIE

Eddie serrait le corps endormi tout contre lui, savourant la sensation enfin retrouvée. Il caressait délicatement les douces boucles brunes.

Une violente jalousie l'avait pris au tripes en voyant les deux garçons enlacés et il avait profité sans honte de le place libérée.

Toute sa peau frissonna lorsque le souffle de Richie se percuta contre sa gorge dans le même temps que ses mains enfin chaudes venaient glisser paresseusement sous son haut. Eddie vérifia mais oui, le bouclé dormait encore. Il lui retira délicatement ses lunettes, ses doigts venant ensuite effleurer les traits de son visage.

Ils restèrent ainsi plus de deux heures avant que les grands yeux sombres de Richie ne commencent à papillonner, son corps s'étirant doucement. Encore plongé dans la torpeur ensommeillée, il frotta son visage contre le torse d'Eddie, un fredonnement de contentement sortant de ses lèvres à la sensation des doigts plongés dans les mèches folles.

POV RICHIE

Richie avait parfaitement conscience de la personne qui l'enlaçait, son odeur reconnaissable entre toutes emplissait ses narines délicieusement.

\- Je crois que les autres ont prévu de regarder un film, ça te tente ?

\- Nnnnnh.

\- Ouais, moi aussi je préfère rester là, murmura Eddie.

Eddie le serra un peu plus contre lui et laissa ses lèvres poser de doux baiser contre le crâne frisé, attirant un timide sourire sur les lèvres de Richie, qui le dissimula contre le torse fin.

[ FIN ]


End file.
